


I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

by haikyuutsukkitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betrayal, Death, Evil Oikawa Tooru, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Murder, Oikawa has gone dark, One-sided Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuutsukkitrash/pseuds/haikyuutsukkitrash
Summary: Oikawa has finally had enough. He wants Iwaizumi gone. Permanently.





	I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

It was around 8pm and Iwaizumi was going about his usual night time routine - come home from volleyball practice, call his parents to let them know he's home safe and then make something to eat for tea while watching his favourite anime.

The last episode finished and now it was almost completely quiet.

Almost.

Iwaizumi softly put his plate down on the table in front of him as he strained his ears, and then he heard it again. A faint sound coming from right above his head, barely present, but definitely there.

Quietly, Iwaizumi sneaked up the stairs and towards his bedroom, where he believed the sounds were coming from. Stopping at the door, he could hear the last few footsteps before it went quiet.

He opened the door and peaked inside, barely breathing, scared of what he might find. He was supposed to be home alone. As he stepped inside and looked around he sighed.

"Oh my god, you scared me so much, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi could finally start breathing again. "Don't ever sneak around my room like this again. Why are you even here? You could've just rang the doorbell, you know." He continued, turning the lights up and looking back at Oikawa.

"Shittykawa? Are you ok?" He asked, when Oikawa didn't reply. Something was wrong, Iwaizumi could feel it. They've been best friend since childhood, and the Oikawa standing in front of him seemed different somehow, and not in a good way.

Oikawa looked up, his head tilted slightly to the right and a smirk on his face.

"Everything's fine, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said, dragging out each word. "Everthing is just... fine."

Iwaizumi could feel his heartbeat quicken with each word Oikawa said.

And that's when he noticed the knife in Oikawa's right hand.

"Oikawa? You're starting to scare me..."

"Am I, Iwa-chan? That's not good. Why don't you try to calm down a bit?"

Oikawa lifted his free hand, placing it on Iwaizumi's shoulder as a distraction, while he used the tip of his knife to switch the light off.

Iwaizumi gasped as his eyes slowly adjusted to the unfamiliar darkness.

"Oikawa, why are the lights off?" Iwaizumi could hear his own voice shake.

"It's what they do in the movies. Makes what's about to happen more dramatic." Oikawa laughed.

"A-and what exactly is that, Oikawa? What is about to h-happen?"

"Well, first I'm going to tell you a little story, like the heroes do in the movies, right before they-"

"Right before they w-what?"

"Right before they... kill the villain." Iwaizumi's eyes widened. "And in this story, YOU are the villain." Was he hearing this correctly? He pinched the skin on hist wrist, the tingling feeling that lingered for a few more seconds informing him that this was, in fact, real.

"No, Iwa-chan, this isn't a dream. This is me finally being able to tell you what I really think." Oikawa's grin widened, and Iwaizumi could see the last bit of sanity leaving his eyes.

This man in front of him wasn't his best friend.

This man was...

 _A_ _monster_ _._

"You see, _Iwa-chan_ , I've always been jealous of you, for as long as I can remember. You were always the strong one, the responsible one, and the kind one. And I've always HATED you for that."

With each step Oikawa took forward, Iwaizumi stepped back, until his back was against the wall. He was genuinely scared right now. Never before had he seen this side of Oikawa, and from the vibes he was giving up, he was very capable of doing exactly what he said he would.

"You're always the one getting the girls Iwa-chan, and guess what? You don't even fucking notice! At least 90% of the girls confessing to me only did that to become closer to you." It was like every bone, every muscle and maybe even every cell in Iwaizumi's body was completely frozen. "Do you have any idea how that feels Iwa-chan? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY THAT YOU'RE AROUND?!"

Iwaizumi had tears rolling down his face, both because he was scared and because he was sorry. Was he really that bad of a friend to Oikawa? Finally regaining some of his senses he reached for the phone in his pocket, hoping that Oikawa wouldn't notice.

"You're the ace of our team, Iwa-chan. And yes, I may be the captain, but everyone always looks up to you! I train EVERY SINGLE DAY and I have been since I could WALK." Oikawa eyes were crying but his lips were still twisted in a taunting smirk. He was starting to loose control completely, flinging his arms around as he spoke, with the knife coming dangerously close to Iwaizumi's body.

"Then one day you march into my life, Mr. I'm So Good At Everything, and you just have to take the spotlight from me at school with your damned photographic memory. Couple years later and you're showing off your natural talent for volleyball to the entire team, taking yet another thing I love away from me!"

Iwaizumi finally reached his phone, ready to dial 000 when Oikawa noticed, and slapped the phone out of his hands.

"NO, IWA-CHAN! Today you DON'T get to decide what's happening. Today, I'm the one pulling the strings, and today, I am better than YOU."

"Oikawa, you don't have to do this." Iwaizumi pleaded.

"Oh, but I do, my precious little Iwa-chan." Oikawa came dangerously close to Iwaizumi, as he firmly held one of his wrists in place, while he slowly traced the knife across Iwaizumi's face, just deep enough to draw a line of blood from his eyebrow to his chin.

"Because to top it all off, firstly I find out that Iwa-chan doesn't even want to play volleyball proffesionally, something I've wanted since forever, and may not be able to do because you're always gonna be better than me. And secondly, Iwa-chan isn't even into the girls that use me, because you're fucking gay."

Oikawa placed his knife on Iwaizumi's arm next, repeating the action from his face, except much deeper this time. Iwaizumi trembled, trying to stop himself from crying due to both the physical AND emotional pain his best friend is inflicting on him.

"I couldn't care less about you're sexuality, Iwa-chan. Heck, I'm bi myself too. Surprise!" Oikawa laughed.

"But you took EVERYTHING from me. My first place in the academic rankings, my reputation on the volleyball team, and my chance with girls, but this fucking genius here," Oikawa pointed at Iwaizumi's chest, hard. That would definitely leave a bruise tomorrow... If he maked it that far. Oikawa continued, "THIS GENIUS DOESN'T EVEN WANT IT. YOU TAKE EVERYTHING, AND THEN YOU THROW IT IN THE TRASH, JUST LIKE YOU DID TO OUR FRIENDSHIP THE MOMENT YOU REALISED YOU WERE TOO GOOD FOR ME!"

Iwaizumi had had enough. Oikawa needed to snap out of this, this isn't normal.

"TOORU!" He yelled, and Oikawa's head snapped up, shocked at the use of his given name in a situation like this.

It was only second, but Iwaizumi could see it his eyes. His best friend was still in there, except this dangerous, evil side of him was taking over. Why wouldn't Oikawa tell Iwaizumi about any of his mental problems? Does he even know himself? Or... Is this what he's been plotting all along.

Oikawa raised his knife again, the moonlight that shone through the window reflecting of the blade and into Iwaizumi's eye, the unexpected contrast to the dark room temporarily blinded him.

Oikawa took this as an opportunity to start releasing some of his anger, and used his free hand to punch Iwaizumi square in the face in a surprise attack, sending him flying across the room. But Iwaizumi isn't one to go down without a fight, and right now, he was literally fighting for his life.

With his nose bleeding from the previous attack, he pulled Oikawa's head forward and kneed him in the stomach, leaving him coughing.

"O-oikaw-"

But Oikawa quickly recovered, completely consumed in his emotions. "I hate you, Iwaizumi."

 _I'm_ _not_ _even_ _Iwa-chan_ _anymore_ _?_

"I wasn't lying before. I really, fucking hate you, Iwaizumi Hajime." Oikawa spat out Iwaizumi's name like it was the most disgusting thing he's ever had to say, and it broke Iwaizumi. He started to punch Oikawa left and right, but Oikawa was still the one with the knife, and was quick to slice open Iwaizumi's right arm, blocking another blow that was about to hit his face. Iwaizumi scream in pain as the blood flowed down his arm and doubled over, the adrenaline doing nothing to stop the pain, leaving his dominant arm useless.

Bruises had already started to form on Oikawa's face, with some blood dripping down here and there too, but it wasn't the injuries that made his face look so unfamiliar to Iwaizumi. It was the enraged look in his eyes, the twisted smirk on face almost like he was actually _enjoying_ this, and the moonlight illuminating his face made it a thousand times worse.

One more punch and Iwaizumi was sent flying onto his bed. The bed where they'd spent so much time together watching movies, doing homework, and just chatting away like they were 12 year old girls on a sleepover. 

"There is no way," Oikawa started, throwing punches at Iwaizumi's crying face after every word he said, "There is no way that I can keep on living, as long as you're here." Iwaizumi's face was completely bruised and bloody, and he'd lost all will to fight. Any other day, Iwaizumi could easily win from him, but today there was no stopping Oikawa, who seemed to have gained all the strength in the world. 

As Oikawa slightly released his strong grip on Iwaizumi to retrieve his knife, Iwaizumi grabbed his phone that had landed on the his bed previously and called the first number on his speed dial, his mum. Thankfully, she picked up after the first ring.

"MUM! MUM HELP ME, OIKAWA'S GONE CRAZ-!" Hearing Iwaizumi on the phone caused the last string of sanity in Oikawa's head to snap, sending him into a complete frenzy. He slapped the phone out of his hand again, except this time with much greater force, smashing it into the wall and breaking it. He raised the knife and stabbed it right through the palm of Iwaizumi's hand, before he violently ripped it out again, a bloodcurdling scream coming from Iwaizumi.

Then he just laid there. He couldn't move as the pain, not only from his hands but also every single body part Oikawa has touched today, completely took over all of his senses. Oikawa's laugh, so evil and disturbing, hurt Iwaizumi more than any of the punches and kicks and stabbings Oikawa had given him today. 

Oikawa was killing Iwaizumi...

_and it was making him happy._

The agony that could be heard in Iwaizumi's scream drove Oikawa over the edge. Lifting up his knife once more, he forced it deep into Iwaizumi's chest, the feeling of skin being sliced open and bones breaking excited him. He ripped the knife out before bringing it back down again, and again, and again. 

Iwaizumi could no longer scream, only gasp every time he could feel the knife entering his body.

"O-oikawa... W-why?" He managed to croak out. 

"W-why... When a-all I did was l-love you." A single tear slid down Iwaizumi's cheek.

"I d-didn't m-mean to h-hurt you... Oikawa.... T-tooru." 

"Bullshit." Oikawa spat in his face. 

With that being the last thing Iwaizumi would ever hear, and the dark, malevolent eyes of the only person he has ever loved being the last thing he would ever see, he finally closed his eyes for the last time, the pain clearly visible in the facial expression he will now wear forever.

Oikawa sat back and sighed, proud and happy to finally see his "best friend" all beaten up and bloody, never able to get back up again. This is the moment he'd been waiting for for so many years. The moment he'd imagined over and over again in his head. 

But never had he thought it would feel so good.

Satisfied with the results, he stood up and wiped Iwaizumi's blood on the hem of his volleyball jersey before sliding the knife back into his schoolbag, ready for another day. He looked in the mirror and cleaned the dried blood off of his face, proud of the bruises that indicated that Iwaizumi tried, but was by no means stronger than Oikawa today. 

He didn't look back as he closed Iwaizumi's bedroom door behind him, and whistled as he casually walked down the stairs and out of Iwaizumi's house, happy that he'll never have to go back there again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa why is everything I write so depressing I need to control myself :')
> 
> Possible sequel/more chapters? Let me know if you guys would be interested :)


End file.
